In general, a plurality of users perform printing operations by inputting print jobs using printer drivers or the like from host computers of the users in office environments. In this operation, to address a case where a printing process is stopped due to an error, such as a jam, a method for restarting a print job after a user manually releases the error without turning off a power source of an image forming apparatus or a method for automatically canceling a print job by the image forming apparatus at a time of occurrence of the error is employed (refer to PTL 1).
Furthermore, when an image forming apparatus automatically cancels a print job due to occurrence of an error as described above, information indicating that the job has been canceled due to some sort of factor is recorded in a job history to be displayed on a screen of the image forming apparatus.